


I'm Glad You're Not Dead

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. Nya thought you were dead. She cried for you, you know. A lot. She thought it was her fault."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I'm Glad You're Not Dead

"I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. Nya thought you were dead. She cried for you, you know. A lot. She thought it was her fault."

"What? That's ridiculous, it could've happened to anyone-"

"I know!" Kai shouts. "I know. I just-" he balled up his fists, looking for the right words. "We saw you fall, and I wanted to go get you, and I went to turn around but then Zane looked at me and-" he couldn't finish the sentence. "And we had to tell Lloyd. And we had to tell Wu. And that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. The hardest thing I've ever had to be present for, I didn't even say anything. Harder than learning spinjitzu, harder than raising Nya. Harder than forging those stupid blades. We thought you were dead and we had to tell Lloyd and watching that happen was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too."


End file.
